


Hire

by cyb



Series: One-Two- Shots [2]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, One Word Prompt Meme, alcohol mention, coffee shop AU, goddamn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyb/pseuds/cyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Mark ever talked about how much he hates hiring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hire

Mark groaned.

He hated hiring. He hated going through and calling students to tell them they couldn't make it. He hated introducing himself to everyone new, because he would get a stutter and his lisp would come back and he wouldn't know what to do. He made a fool of himself every single time they hired.

He hated hiring.

All the new college students came in, fresh and happy to find work, and they were so loud and expected to get off easy and it was so annoying.

Mark didn't look like he should be anything special, a college student himself with blue hair and tired eyes, but he was practically in charge of the place.

He was an engineering student, and got the job a few years back through a professor by the name of Wecht looking for more help, because his "little baby" had left to go and peruse music. Mark had given in; after all, he could help pay off his student loans that way. Or start to, at least.

And some of the new hires were the worst.

There was a quiet bearded man with a low rumbly voice and a refusal to curse, a man with blonde hair and glasses who was soft-spoken but horrifying when he was mad, and the chubby "weaboo weirdo" that often visited him. They were Mark's favorites; they didn't talk to him all too much.

However, Ryan liked to take in a second review for anyone with an accent ("We are all boring. Nobody will buy if we're all American. I hate you all.") and the stupid Swedish kid could fuck right off because he was so annoying. But, Mark couldn't say no, and when Ken wanted to bring in some Gaelic douchebag, Mark had no right to refuse.

Accents or whatever.

Mark had his fair share of accents already; Ken from Mississippi, Felix from Sweden and the guy Mark thinks is named John from down the hall. Mark at least thinks he has an accent; he hears him yelling and screaming while a friend laughs in the background, so Mark isn't too sure.

When Ken mentions his name is Jack, Mark is more than relieved. There's an Irish man named Jack on the dorm above his and that Jack taught him correctly how to pour a Guinness, and he was the reason that Mark had this job. Mark started talking to Professor Wecht more after meeting (and maybe getting drunk with) Jack, who was the teacher's aid and RA.

But no, it wasn't that Jack who Mark met, not his hearty pal Jack Walsh, but Jack McLoughlin.

Soon, Mark got used to him. The bitter muttering turned into full out (surprisingly playful) banter. Jack often took some of Felix's or Ken's shifts, and promised to dye his hair green if Mark went pink. Mark started taking some of the night shifts too, just to be with Jack.

He said it was to let Ryan relax, but they all knew it wasn't true.

Sooner or later, when Mark said "his buddy Jack" in casual conversation, it wasn't Walsh he was talking about.

Sooner or later, Mark had Cry take care of his night shifts and some of the morning, and Jack had Felix take care of his own.

Slowly but surely, they talked more and took shifts to be together, and when Mark invited everyone out sometimes, they all watched as it turned into JackMarkJackMarkJackMark. There were inside jokes nobody understood and both their smiles grew.

It was absolutely disgusting, Felix mentioned later. That they were so in love.

Ken seconded the notice, and his girlfriend the third. Ryan stayed out of the betting, generally. He said it wasn't his place to judge, but left a small smile and a wink that said more than he would like to admit.

When they started dating, Ken mentioned in casual conversation that Mark's hair looked messed up, and Mark choked on his drink. Jack excused himself to the bathroom, and Mark took a call outside. When the two left, Felix sprang up, demanding his $50. Ken laughed and Ryan watched from the top of his glass as his own girlfriend, Cheyenne, handed the blonde man her money.

For the most part, Mark liked Jack and his job and his friends and Wecht's little baby (who everyone fell in love with (damn that personality!)) and Jack.

But God, did Mark hate hiring. Even when Jack called him a big doof for not liking the new workers. But maybe sometimes possibly occasionally it wasn't so bad.

Mark hated hiring.

**Author's Note:**

> yo. I'm trying to do "a word a threedaytimelimit" thing, so! holla!!!!  
> this word was "Hire" and I got it from http://watchout4snakes.com/wo4snakes/Random/RandomWord  
> also, Danny is little baby. but less sexy.  
> John is JonTron, who DOES HAVE AN ACCENT (and the pal laughing in the background is Arin)


End file.
